Sons of Water and Fire
by AvatarScooter14
Summary: Katara and Zuko are blessed with triplets. 2 firebenders and a lonesome waterbender. Will sibling rivalries unfold? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fic! I hope you like it. Please don't hold back on the reviews. If there is something you don't like, please tell me. Or if there is something wrong with my writing, don't be afraid to share you're opinion. I believe we all learn from our mistakes and that we grow from criticism. Thank you. Please enjoy!

-AvatarScooter14

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Katara

The afternoon sunset cast a deep purple hue spread over the sky like a blanket. The sun was barely set, slowly disappearing under the ocean's horizon, leaving an imprint of wispy clouds. It was beautiful; it looked just like a painting.

I sat at the waters edge, letting my feet ooze into the moist sand as the cool water slapped at my ankles. I looked up into the sapphire sky; the moon was a thin sliver, letting the stars have a night to shine for once. The stars seemed to pinpoint a familiar shape. An arrow. My mind instinctively thought of my closest friend, the Avatar. I couldn't help but smile as I started to remember all the adventures the gang and I had.

After the overthrow of Fire Lord Ozai, and her fierce daughter Azula, we all took different paths. Sokka, my loving brother, headed off to the Northern Water Tribe and was appointed chief of the army. Toph wanted to keep traveling and decided she would help out recovering Earth Kingdoms. Last letter I got from her, she was just finishing helping Omashu get back together. Aang continued his long journey of the Avatar, keeping peace in the world while mastering the elements. I tagged along with him for about a year until love smacked me right in the face.

I remember that day perfectly. Aang and I, after a quick stop to the South Pole to see my Gran Gran, made our long trek to the Fire Nation. We were just there to see how things were going, and to make sure things were in order. We went to see the who the new Fire Lord was, and was shocked to see an old fat man with a cheery smile sitting on the throne. It was Iroh, which lifted our hearts because we knew the Fire Nation is in good hands. Beside him was a young man I thought I would never see again. Zuko. Once my eyes met with his, we connected like a chain, sending me into bliss.

A year later, we wound up under a beautifully carved alter outside Avatar Roku's rebuilt temple, on the small crescent shaped island. I could remember everything, all the beautiful blue and red decorations resembling water and fire, my beautiful silk dress engraved with a Water Tribe insignia on the back, all my friends and family happy to see me take the first step of being a woman, and Zuko's warm kiss upon my lips. I could say, my wedding day was the happiest day of my life.

I take that back, my wedding was the second happiest day of my life, because when I was 20, I was blessed with triplets. I held 3 handsome baby boys in my arms. Two of them slept in my arms, while the third wouldn't stop crying. I motioned to Zuko who took the two sleeping babies and held them in his hands. I saw streams of tears bursting from his eyes. "They are firebenders" he had whispered to me. He could tell by their eyes, the two in his arms had the same fiery eyes. I looked down at my third child, seeing a pair of large watery ocean blue eyes. I followed suit, crying tears of joy with the love of my life. "Tyde" I whispered to Zuko, referring to the baby of water. He smiled, agreeing with me. "Lee and Zanu" he whispered back, kissing the two sleeping babies. I nodded, tears still flushing from my cheeks.

They are not babies anymore. 11 years have past since their birth. Zuko and I agreed on teaching our sons the ways of the elements. Every morning, I would take Tyde out to the beach, to teach him the ways of the ocean. And every night, Zuko would take Lee and Zanu to the beach to teach them the true meaning of fire.

I wouldn't have my life any other way. Our balance of water and fire seems to be just right.

I let all my memories leave my mind as I took one last look at the sky. With a light sigh, I heaved myself off the sand, and walked back to the house, leaving all my memories lingering by the beach, waiting for me tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

Just incase you didn't know, each chapter has a different narrator. The narrators name is under the chapter number. Please review and don't hold back on the reviews. I will try to keep updating as soon as possible. .

-AvatarScooter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Tyde

Unfortunately, my dreams always seem to get cut off before I could finish them. It's either the cacophony of snoring that sounds from the opposite end of my room, or the early morning rays that seem to pry my eyes open. It makes my mornings frustrating, knowing I will never be able to find out what happens next.

With a loud moan, I unraveled myself from the cocoon of blankets, and sit up, rubbing the dark circles of sleep from under my eyes. I tip toed across the room, making sure not to wake my brothers or else I would hear it from them later. I went to my clothes bin, rummaging through the red and blue outfits, deciding on what to wear. I chose the red one. Slipping it on, I left the room.

Few minutes later, I stepped out onto the beach outside, ready for my training. I noticed my mother by the shore, bending the waves with a strong stance, but elegant motions. I only wish I was going to be as strong as her when I grew up.

"Morning…" I yawned, my feet sinking into the sand with each step.

In one quick motion, the ribbon of water she was bending slivered into the clear ocean water without even a ripple. She slowly turned around and bowed low. I did the same.

"You're late…" she frowned. She came up to me and planted a salty kiss on my cheek.

I bowed once more, showing respect to her. When it came to training, she didn't want me to think of her as my mother, but as my instructor.

We crawled out into the ocean, waist deep, taking our positions.

I looked down, seeing my reflection in the water. I look nothing like my brothers, Lee and Zanu. If people were to see us three standing together, they would think Lee and Zanu were identical twins, and I was their younger brother that looked nothing like them.

It is like my two other brothers are perfect, the sun always seems to shine upon them. They have perfect dangerously straight brown hair, that never seems to fall out of place into their flawless faces, just like my father. Unlike their fair hair, I have an endless bush of jet black curls that twists and turns into an underbrush upon of my scalp. And when wet, it looks like a bundle of black worms dangling from the top of my head. Not only are their looks more appealing than mine, but the height difference is big. They're about 3 to 4 inches higher than me, making them have the advantage over anything. And it's always a competition between us. Two against one, every single time. I'm always the odd one out. It's like I am invisible in this family of water and fire. And now I know, even though water has the overall advantage over fire, fire can overcome anything.

"Wake up..." stammered my mother as she splashed me.

I shook myself out of exhaustion and got into my stance.

"Now..." my mother raised her hand out of the water, and inside her palm, was a perfect sphere of the ocean water. She flung it into the air, where it hovered delicately in front of me. "I want you to maintain the shape"

Hesitantly, I held out my right hand, trying to mimic her movement. Taking a deep breath, I nodded for her to let go. My eyes kept on the small ball of water, trying to concentrate of the shape. As she let go, concentrating seemed to to get harder, and the ball felt at least 50 pounds heavier. I was straining, my arm shaking vigorously. I couldn't hold it anymore, or at least that was what the little voice in the back of my head told me. Closing my eyes, I let go, hearing the water spill into the ocean.

Ok, I probably forgot to tell you, I am not the best waterbender out there. It's all in my head, mom always tells me. I don't believe her. The real problem is, I don't have the skills to be the greatest waterbender that ever lived. I don't even have the skills to reach my "potential" my mother keeps talking about. I just don't have the heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, I did my daily nighttime routine. I crawled into bed and let the soft wool covers engulf my entire body. I curled up in a ball, and I found myself asking why. Why do I always have to be the odd one out? Why can't I be a good waterbender? Why can't I be as good as Lee and Zanu?

I heard the hiss of fire blasts coming from the window. Some times at night, I would spy on my brothers' training. I crawled over to the window to take a look.

Lee and Zanu sat in the sand, legs crossed, arms at their side. They gazed up at my father, who was performing some kind of form. He flipped, spun, kicked, and punched the warm arm, as if he was fighting an imaginary person. Every now and then, blasts of orange and red flames shot from his hands and feet, ripping and slashing at the night sky. He finished with a flexible wheel kick, a line of fire following his foot, making a ring of fire floating in the air. My jaw dropped.

I stayed up most of the night watching my brothers perfectly perform the form for my father. "Flawless" I heard my father's voice as he slowly clapped his hands, a smile so wide I could see it from far away. I watched him stand up and embrace Lee and Zanu.

I dropped down from the window sill and burrowed back under the covers. Then another question popped in with all the others: Why can't I be a firebender? Why can't I share the same confident eyes Lee and Zanu have? Why am I not good enough?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! I know it is a little on the short side, but I will try to beef them up a bit. Chapter 3 coming as soon as possible! Please don't hold back on the reviews.

-AvatarScooter


End file.
